Church of Origin
The Church of Origin is considered to be the second biggest institution on Ciel Dor. It's main branch is located in Zodal, although their influence over Zodal is shared with the Guardian Core. Details The Church of Origin was first created as a response against the Church of Elemia's corruption. It however developed into a church which worshipped the Tower of Zodalia, which according to the Church of Origin's holy texts, once saved Reyvateils from extinction. The Church of Origin is an open church, which means anyone can join. They hand out free Diquility to members, however they will also hand out Diquility to those who are too poor to afford their own and are suffering from Tattoolist Disease. Their main appeal is their emphasis on equality and community spirit. The Church of Origin is based in Zodal, one of the two capitals of Ciel Dor. Its main base of operation is the Temple of Zodal, a temple based on the design of the Tower of Zodalia. The Church of Origin runs on an equality basis. They have attempted to keep the ranks as equal as possible and pay is more or less the same regardless of the level. The Church of Origin also offer accommodation to the poor. Each church has two living quarters, one for the poor and one for Apostles of Origins. They also offer food for the poor however the church often has to ration the food due to financial reasons. The Church of Origin and the Guardian Core are currently in an alliance known as the Zodal Origin Alliance, often abbreviated to ZOA. The Church of Origin provide the Guardian Core with a substantial supply of Diquility in return for the Guardian Core assisting them in various missions and guarding Zodal. The Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin differ greatly in views. The Church of Elemia hold the ideals of meritocracy and achieved status, or at least, claim they hold these ideals. The Church of Origin on the other hand preach total equality. This has resulted in the Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin rapidly escalating towards war. Their armies have clashed several times in the past. History The Church of Origin was established in 3600 by Richter Volks as a response to the corruption of the Church of Elemia. Richter Volks was once a member of the Church of Elemia however due to the recent corruption evident in the Church of Elemia, he decided to break away and form his own church. The Church of Origin was well received for their ideals. In 3605, they had already managed to receive enough financial backing to begin mass production of Diquility. With the mass production of Diquility, their membership excelled significantly. The Church of Origin had recruited a number of Reyvateils thanks to their supply of Diquility. It was decided that they would begin appointing a Maiden of Origin. The First Maiden of Origin was appointed in 3606. Richter Volks died in 3650 at the age of 85. The Church of Origin however survived and a new leader was appointed. In 3700, the Church of Origin rivalled the Church of Elemia in membership and even power. The Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin's relationship began to quickly decline after this and in 3720, it was common knowledge that the Church of Elemia and the Church of Origin were in conflict. The ninth Maiden of Origin was assassinated in 3727. The Church of Origin accused the Church of Elemia however they denied the accusation. It is accepted amongst all members of the Church of Origin that it was the Church of Elemia who carried out the assassination. The tenth Maiden of Origin was appointed shortly after the assassination. In 3735, the practice of installing D-Cellophane Grathnode Crystals into newly appointed Maiden of Origins became a part of the Church of Origin's tradition. The D-Cellophane was introduced by a Reyvateil who wasn't part of the church. The tenth Maiden of Origin was the first to have D-Cellophane installed into her. In 3750, the Church of Origin and the Guardian Core formed the Zodal Origin Alliance. The Church of Origin agreed to supply the Guardian Core with Diquility while the Guardian Core, in return, assist in missions and guarding Zodal. In 3752, the Maiden of Origin contracted CDD. The Church of Origin began discussing the issue however since the Maiden of Origin showed no signs of being affected by the disease, the best course of action was to disregard it. The following year however, the Maiden of Origin was assassinated. The primary suspects were the Church of Elemia and the Sovereign Army, however the assassination still remains a mystery. The Twelfth Maiden of Origin was appointed shortly after the assassination. Since then, relationships between the ZOA, Church of Elemia and Sovereign Army have become increasingly worse. Ranks Unlike the Church of Elemia, the Church of Origin has attempted to create as few ranks as possible in order to maintain equality. They are however not without a ranking system. The Prophet of Origin The Prophet of Origin is said to be the representative of the Tower of Zodalia. The Prophet of Origin is, in theory, the highest rank and holds supreme authority over the church. The Maiden of Origin however can challenge the authority and is often considered more important than the Prophet. There is only one Prophet of Origin. The Prophet of Origin is often just referred to as the Prophet. The Prophet is stationed in Zodal's West Wing. The Maiden of Origin The Maiden of Origin is the most respected rank in the Church of Origin's rank system. The Maiden of Origin is a Reyvateil who is appointed by the Prophet using a special Grathnode Crystal known as the Origin Grathnode Crystal. The Maiden of Origin is the only person who is permitted to live in the Temple of Zodal. She is generally not permitted to leave Zodal other than on special occasions. The Maiden of Origin is said to be the reincarnation of the Goddess who once prevented the extinction of the Reyvateils. The Speakers of Origin The Speakers of Origins are those in charge of a church in a city. They are, in a sense, similar to the Prophet of the Temple of Zodal, however they deal with the lesser churches. They are stationed in whichever city their church is in and they are assigned several Apostles of Origins in order to assist them in the running of these churches. They are often referred to as Speakers. They are housed permanently in the city their church is in. The Apostles of Origin The Apostles of Origin are often referred to as the Knights of Origin. They are the combat force of the Church of Origin. Their missions differ from day to day and can range from guarding Zodal to delivering goods to another city; in short, their jobs consist of anything which has to be done. Cleaning, cooking and doing odd chores is a common task of Apostles of Origin despite their combat orientated rank. They work on a rotation basis, which means they are only stationed in a city temporary and will eventually be moved elsewhere when required to. Apostles of Origins will come in pairs, either two Humans or one Human and one Reyvateil. They have permanent housing in Zodal's Western Wing however they will more commonly stay in temporary accommodation provided by the Church of Origin in whichever city they're assigned to. They move around so frequently that they only spend a small amount of time in their actual homes. Origin Follower These are the people who follow the Church of Origin. They generally attend the Church and may give financial support. They may also do odd jobs such as cleaning. Important Members *Richter Volks